The inventive concept relates to a method of forming a fine pattern and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit (IC) device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine pattern using a block copolymer and a method of manufacturing an IC device by using the method.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, a two-dimensional area of each unit cell decreases. With a decrease in the area of a unit cell, a design rule for a nanoscale critical dimension (CD) that ranges from several to tens of nanometers (nm) is used, an opening has a nanoscale size, and a new method of forming a pattern which may improve CD uniformity may be useful.